


Serious business

by arcadie, ShuubertTsukiyumyum



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadie/pseuds/arcadie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuubertTsukiyumyum/pseuds/ShuubertTsukiyumyum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was just a step away from the alley, when suddenly someone jumped out of if, grabbed him by his coat and pulled him back in. For a moment, before his eyes adjusted to the change of lighting, he couldn't see much. He was slammed against a wall, hands sliding down his chest to his crotch. When he could finally see clearly, a pair of black and red eyes were on him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serious business

**Author's Note:**

> You could possibly treat this as a kind-of-continuation to "Nowhere to be seen".

"And then I saw him jump off this balcony! Right over there!" The elderly woman pointed at the building right behind them with wide eyes. Listening to her testimony, Hirako suspected she might have watched one too many of those exaggerated documentaries about ghouls that can be seen on some channels. He was glad he brought Kuramoto with him, as he was better at pretending to believe everyone's words and he didn't mind taking notes, which Hirako hated.

"Alright, thank you ma'am. You've helped us greatly." Kuramoto smiled politely when the woman was finished talking, closing the small notepad he was holding and hiding it in the pocket of his coat. "If we need any more information, we will contact you." He gave his superior a look. Hirako was distracted with what seemed like a staring contest with the woman's dog, which coincidentally looked a lot like his own.

"Thank you. Have a nice day." Hirako bowed to her and they both walked away.

"You better catch that monster, boys! Just the thought that he's out there makes me shiver!" She shouted behind them when they reached the staircase.

"Will do, ma'am!" Kuramoto waved at her and followed Take downstairs. "Do you think she actually saw him?" He snorted when they were on the floor below.

"Maybe." Take huffed. "I don't know, Itou, all these testimonies we heard today sounded more like urban legends than actual proof." They left the building and walked down the busy street. It was a very humid day, Take felt like his suit was drenched under the white CCG coat.

"I didn't think finding Serpent would be this hard. It's he just S ranked? That's not so bad..." Itou didn't seem as bothered with the heat as Take. Maybe it was because Take has been horny all day and it made concentrating very difficult.

"He's smart." _Uta had said_.

"Yeah..." Itou was about to look through his notepad again, when they passed next to a small café. "Oh! Take, do you want something to drink? It's really hot today, isn't it?" He pointed at the shop smiling. How did he stay this cheerful all day, when Take felt like he really needed to lay down, was beyond him.

"Yeah, just get whatever and let's go." He took out his wallet but Itou waved a hand at him.

"My treat. Go ahead, I'll catch up in a minute." The younger man grinned and went inside the shop. Hirako decided to slowly make his way to the next crossing, and look around. He reached the two tall office building a little further from the café, a small alley separating them, hidden in the shadows.

He was just a step away from the alley, when suddenly someone jumped out of if, grabbed him by his coat and pulled him back in. For a moment, before his eyes adjusted to the change of lighting, he couldn't see much. He was slammed against a wall, hands sliding down his chest to his crotch. When he could finally see clearly, a pair of black and red eyes were on him.

"Hey." He breathed. This is just what he needed. He didn't even care he was all sweaty. He forgot Itou was supposed to meet him shortly. He even forgot the busy street a few steps away. Uta was there and Take was undeniably horny, which Uta probably could already smell on him.

Uta nipped at his earlobe, breathing in his scent. "I missed you." He licked Take's ear, making him shiver. "I want you." The hand on his crotch tightened for emphasis. Take grabbed his jaw and turned his face so he could kiss him deeply, he felt hands pulling his coat off and heard it drop on the floor. The cool brick wall felt like a blessing against his back. He grabbed at the loose black shirt Uta was wearing, pulled him close, desperate to get rid of any space separating them. Uta's hand moved to his lower back, to steady his grinding hips. Take gasped when he felt their dicks rub together through the layers of clothing.

The sounds of the street felt near, they weren't that far back in the alley. Anyone could see them if they only spared a look in the inconspicuous shadows. Uta got even more turned on when he thought that Hirako's colleague could find them like that. His lips almost felt numb, their kiss got sloppy and rushed, teeth clacking together and tongues sliding over each other. The little noises Take let out aroused him so much he felt dizzy. Uta wanted more, all of him, he wanted to fuck Take right there, where anyone could catch them. He felt like his blood was boiling. He didn't feel like bothering with the clothes too much, he just yanked Hirako's pants open and dropped to his knees, immediately taking his hard dick all the way in his mouth. The human gasped at the initial feeling, tangled his fingers in long black hair to keep Uta in place. It felt insanely good, he thought he might faint, his legs shaking as the ghoul sucked him off.

One of Uta's hands went to Take's ass and he rubbed his fingers between his cheeks. Take gasped, pushing down on the fingers, his grip on Uta's hair tightening, until a soft nip on the base of is cock made him moan much too loudly considering where they were. He was overwhelmed with the pleasure Uta was giving him as he slid his fingers past the tight ring of muscle and began to stretch Hirako.

It didn't take long for the human to start begging and digging his nails into his lover's shoulders. Uta let go of his cock with an obscene pop and stood up to place gentle kisses on his trembling lips. He smiled when he saw the needy look in Take's eyes. When he almost caught his breath again, the ghoul spun him around, so that Take was facing the brick wall and quickly freed his own erection and rubbed it against the other's ass. "Are you ready, Hirako?" He asked, Take caught his bottom lip between his teeth and nodded. He wanted to hear him scream again, he needed it.

Uta slid into him easily, his lips pressing into the back of Take's neck, breath so hot it felt like fire on his skin. Take clawed at the wall, trying to support himself, feeling like his knees would give out at any moment, as Uta fucked him hard and demanded he screamed more, voice sounding like a growl.

Hirako felt teeth scrape the sensitive skin on his nape before Uta bit down on it. He never bit hard enough to cause any serious damage, only enough for a few drops of blood to drip down from the wound, which he lapped on with satisfied moans. Take found himself enjoying the shot of adrenaline Uta's bites caused and let out happy noises as well. He was trembling, only Uta's hands keeping him from collapsing, but he pushed himself back to meet Uta's thrusts, leaning his head to the side to give Uta more surface to "feast" on.

Blood smudged all over his chin, and Take mewling against him, Uta felt pretty content with the situation, setting his next goal as making his lover come all over himself and possibly ruin his official CCG suit, all while looking him straight in the eyes. He pulled out, getting an unhappy groan in response, spun Take around again and got a good hold of his thighs so he could lift him up. Take caught up quickly and wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's hips and his arms around his neck. Uta slammed into him again, the angle and strength of his thrusts knocking out all the air from Take's lungs, making him feel dizzy and tearing more desperate noises from him. He was sure he'd be sore the next day, and would probably have problem walking later, but all that mattered in that moment was the pressure of the ghoul's thick cock inside him.

Uta wished he could take out his kagune, but that'd be an unnecessary risk, even though it'd be helpful. He let Take grasp at him and mess up his hair completely, keeping a good hold on him, hands grabbing his ass tightly. Take was drooling and moaning, demanding even more. Uta was always happy to deliver.

That's when he noticed him. The boy with the fox face. He was just around the corner, his face pale and eyes wide open. Uta wasn't sure how long he'd been standing there, but he looked hypnotized with the lewd sight in front of him. He didn't even register immediately that Uta was smirking at him, still thrusting deep into the other man's ass. The boy was holding a big cup of bubble tea. _Hirahira's favourite_.

The ghoul took off his eyes from the shocked man and grinned at Take as he slowed down, earning an impatient whine. He guided Hirako's legs back on the ground and held his face in his hands. "We've got audience." He laughed, waiting for the other to register his words. Take needed a few seconds before he turned to see Kuramoto standing just a few feet away, looking straight at them. He exhaled, not realising he even stopped breathing for a moment. He knew he should feel embarrassed, but he was still painfully hard and needy, and Uta was stroking him and murmuring to him, and it was just too much. Dazed, he let Uta adjust his position, so he was fully facing Itou.

No Face was about to put on an unforgettable show for the babe that interrupted his fun.

He moved to stand behind Take, pressing his cock on his ass and wrapping one strong arm across his hips to hold him in place. Take leaned against him and rested his head back on Uta's shoulder, the ghoul bringing his other hand up to touch his exposed throat. He loved how smooth the skin felt under his fingers, how he could feel Take's ragged breaths and how the muscles moved when he swallowed. Hirako grabbed tightly at the arm on his hips, needing the physical anchor as the thrusts started again, slow and deep.  
Itou stepped closer, just barely regaining his composure. His eyes were hungry, drifting from Take's leaking cock, his face all red and stained with a few tears, to Uta. The ghoul had his eyes set on him, curious, a mischievous smirk on his lips. Itou almost fell intimidated by him, but mostly it excited him to be so closely watched by this strange man. He's seen him so many times before. He always felt intrigued by him but never dared to approach him. Now it seemed as his heart was about to explode, since it was beating so fast.

It was the first time he saw him without his sunglasses on though, and finally Itou understood why the man was wearing them in the first place. He was a ghoul and it sent shivers down Kuramoto's spine.

Hirako moaned and clutched tight at Uta's hand, and the ghoul turned his attention to him again for a moment. He nibbled on the pale neck, his hips moving lazily and he whispered something to Take, which to Itou sounded simply like a purr.

When Hirako calmed down a bit, Uta turned to Itou with a smug look on his face. "Well, boy? Something you want?" He asked, rubbing his thumb back and forth against his lover's neck in a soothing manner.

"Plenty." Itou answered, not missing a breath despite feeling weak. He couldn't show weakness in front of a ghoul. "If it's okay with you and Take?" Hirako moaned in answer and slightly nodded his head. Uta felt him tightening around his cock.

Take panted in anticipation as Itou kneeled in front of him and buried his face in his crotch. He ran his tongue on Take's hard cock, inhaling his scent as his hands caressed every expanse of skin within reach. He quickly got to work, licking the cock two, three times before taking it all in.

Hirako choked when he felt the tip of his cock touching Itou's throat, one of his hands coming to rest on Kuramoto's head. The younger man moaned around him and Take arched his back, overwhelmed with all the pleasure given to him. He tightened around Uta again, who started pounding into him hard once more. That caused Take's cock to slide further into itou's mouth, making him choke a bit.

"Sorry, foxy, my bad!" Uta smiled wildly, his voice tinged with sarcasm and breathless from his vigorous thrusting. Itou scoffed but got back to sucking Take off immediately, holding the base of his cock in his hand to avoid another incident. He squeezed it as his tongue played with the head, tearing some breathless moans from Hirako.

Take couldn't take it anymore. He screamed, begged. He was so close, he couldn't form his words properly. Uta was so deep in him and lapping at his neck, Itou was sucking him so good, holding the base of his cock, not letting Take come just yet. He whined loudly.

Itou lowered one of his hands to his own erection, needing to touch himself. The sound of Hirako's moans... God, he sounded so indecent, so desperate, so hot. He started stroking himself, still sucking with passion and keeping his grip firm on the man's cock. Only when he felt himself getting close, he released the pressure on Take's dick, pulling him in his mouth all the way in one go. Take trembled, barely holding himself on his legs, his whimpers filling the space around them. Uta's thrusts got slower, but still deep and powerful, his piercing sliding along Take's inner walls, making Take's eyes roll back in pleasure. It only took a little more to make Take orgasm, his whole body taut and tense as the pleasure overcame him. He came hard and breathless and Itou swallowed every drop of his cum, shivering.

They gave Take a moment to catch his breath before Uta pulled out of him with a hiss, and they both helped him down to his knees. Take looked dazed, his eyes half lidded in exhaustion, but he eagerly took hold of Uta's cock and licked the leaking head, feeling it spasm under his tongue. He took it in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. Itou stared, enchanted by the sight. Uta bit at his lips, thrusting his hips. Take didn't show any signs of discomfort as he fucked his face, on the contrary, Itou noticed, he moaned and grabbed the other's hips. It was the most obscene and arousing thing Kuramoto had ever seen.

Uta grabbed Hirako's hair with both hands, keeping him in place, and as he threw his head back with a groan and a strangled "Fuck!", he came in Take's mouth, some of his cum dripping out and down his chin.

Itou stared in awe as he took his place next to the other two, the way Uta's lips curved up on the corners hypnotizing him. This strange man, this ghoul, he looked beautiful as bliss washed over him and he wiped Hirako's chin with his fingers and watched him lick them clean. Itou felt tempted to touch him, his curiosity taking the best of him. He inched closer and ran his hand lightly down Uta's back to get his attention. Uta tilted his head and looked him, a small smile still on his lips. He wrapped an arm around Itou's waist and pulled him closer. "Well, aren't you a cute one?" He grinned and dipped his head down to run his tongue on Itou's neck.

Uta's hand slid down from Itou's waist to his ass and he groped him hard, sighing against his skin. "You smell good.." His voice sent shivers down Itou's spine, and he wondered if he should fear him. He probably should, but maybe not quite right at that moment. Take stroked his length and went to suck him off. Kuramoto was smaller than Uta and it was easy for Hirako to take him all in, his tongue sliding along the shaft. Uta's deft fingers slid between his ass cheeks, lightly caressing his entrance. Itou gasped and faltered, grabbing fistfulls of Uta's shirt, Take's hot, moist mouth closing around him as he shuddered, his orgasm sudden and strong.

Just as Take was about to swallow his cum, Uta bent down to kiss him, pushing his tongue in his mouth, stealing some of Itou's seed from him and swallowing, grinning again when Take pouted at him. Itou blushed at that.

Uta's fingers lingered on Take's cheek, touching his pouting lips aa he let out a soft laughter. "Why are you making that face, Hira-hira?" It was the first time Itou's ever heard anyone speak like that to Hirako. He stared as Take took Uta's thumb in his mouth, first dragging his lips up and down, then biting on it lightly. "You know why", he grumbled as he let go. Uta's laughter was a lot brighter than Itou expected it to be, and it made him smile as well.

Both his and Uta's erection were gone and Uta did a quick job of tucking them both in their trousers. He kneeled down in front of Take and took his face in both his hands, making his pout even more obvious. He kissed his lips and smiled at him. "You're so cute when you're angry. Like a little kitten." Kuramoto heard Take huff, and Uta laugh more, as he went to retrieve the bubble tea he had abandoned earlier. He handed it to Take, and kneeled next to Uta.

"Did you know that Hirako loves cum?" Uta turned to Itou. Take choked on the tea, and Itou looked at him with wide eyes. "That's why he's angry I stole some from him. He's so cute, isn't he?" He reached out to stroke Take's hair but he slapped his hand away, sipping his tea and looking away, a small blush appeared on his cheeks. "But he's cuter with his mouth around a dick and whimpering, aren't you Hirako?" He nuzzled Take's neck but quickly backed away, before Take punched him.

"Shut up." His face was completely red, but a tiny smile was appearing on his lips. Itou wondered how long these two have been together. He would never expect Take to act like that around anyone. It was fascinating to watch.

Take drank his tea, his sore throat needing the cool liquid after his performance. Meanwhile, Uta went back to nuzzling his neck, happy in the afterglow. Itou felt like he was intruding between the couple, but Take set his cup down, pulling Itou close so he was hugging him too. Hirako was very warm, it made Kuramoto relax instantly. Take felt like he could fall asleep immediately, he was exhausted and the warmth from the other two made it very hard to stay awake.

Uta, as if sensing it, straightened up and offered to take Hirako home. Before Itou could feel bad again, Uta pinched his cheek and smiled at him. "You too, foxy."

 

~~

 

Their soft bed felt like a blessing to Take. He had needed some support from the other two on their way to Uta's flat, he was so tired. Upon arrival, Uta had helped him clean up and change into some fresh clothes. While Take was napping in the bedroom, Uta offered Itou some coffee in the kitchen. They sat there for a little while, Itou sipping his coffee and Uta asking him multiple questions about himself. When Itou finished the cup, Uta walked around the table and pulled him up and towards the bedroom.

"I'll take a shower. Do you wanna join me?" Uta asked, digging through the dresser and pulling out a few pieces of clothing.

Itou felt awkward. He wasn't sure if it was alright for him to shower with the ghoul, while his boyfriend was sleeping. "I... don't know? What about Take?"

"There's no way he's getting out of bed before tomorrow." He shrugged and went in the bathroom to get the shower started. Itou just stood there, confused. "You coming or not?" Uta appeared in the door again, shirtless. Itou stared at his tattoos, wondering if his skin was as soft as it looked.

"But..."

Uta sighed, a small smile tugging on his lips. "Hey, Take" He raised his voice. An annoyed questioning noise came from the bed. "We're going to take a shower, okay?" More muffled noises were heard as Take shifted under the covers, and Uta laughed. "Strip, foxy." He nodded his head in Itou's direction and retreated deeper in the bathroom, already pulling his trousers off and stepping in the tub. Itou threw one last glance at Hirako, took his clothes off, throwing them on the ground by the door, and joined Uta.

Despite everything they've done together earlier that day, Itou didn't want to stare at the ghoul. Mostly, because if he did, he wouldn't get any actual showering done. Uta was humming something to himself as he rinsed the shower gel off his body. He looked around the tub, searching for something. He looked at Itou, eyeing the shampoo bottle in his hands.

"Do you want me to wash your hair first?" He reached for the bottle, Itou giving it to him with a nod and stepping a little closer. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back so the soap wouldn't get in his eyes. He heard Uta set the bottle down and felt warm fingers run through his hair. It felt so relaxing he felt like he would melt in Uta's hands. And Uta was very close, their bodies touching at their waists, very warm. Itou held on to Uta to keep his balance, and his skin was indeed as smooth as it looked. Uta kept humming as his fingers massaged Itou's scalp.

"That's right, relax, little fox." Uta's voice wasn't louder than his hums, Itou almost didn't hear it over the running water. He smiled and leaned more against Uta, he liked his new nickname, he liked how it sounded when the ghoul's voice was low and his hands were on him. When Uta was satisfied with his work, he guided Itou under the water to rinse the shampoo out. Itou offered to do the same for Uta and the ghoul gladly accepted, letting him do all the washing, while he let his fingers slide up and down Kuramoto's back, making him shiver. Itou imitated the circular movements Uta's fingers made on his head earlier and Uta let out a happy noise. He rewarded Itou by groping his ass hard enough to make him slam into his chest with a gasp.

It made Uta let out something like a giggle. "You have a very soft ass. Mind if I play with it a bit?" He squeezed again and massaged it a bit.

Itou choked on a moan. "You're pretty hot yourself." Itou was glad Uta wasn't looking him, because his face was flushed red but the smile was wide and shameless. He heard him laugh brightly. He pushed him back in the corner and rinsed the shampoo out of his hair quickly. Itou noticed that the ghoul was getting hard and it was like a shot of adrenaline in his veins.

Uta closed the distance between them, his hands reclaiming their place on Itou's ass. Itou could see the predator in his smirk, some teeth showing. It excited him like nothing had ever before. Itou melted into him, wrapped his arms around Uta's shoulders, and rested his head on his shoulder. Uta gropes his ass, and nibbled in the crook of his neck, watching the cheeks in his hands. They were not as muscular as Take's, but still very nice. Itou clutched onto him, it felt so good.

"Do you want me to finger you?" His lips touched Itou's ear, his breath tickling him.

"Oh yes, please." Itou bucked his hips in Uta's grasp, wiggling them willingly. Uta reached behind him to retrieve a small bottle of lube. Somehow Itou wasn't surprised by the presence of lube in the shower. It seemed like Hirako and his boyfriend were a lot more fun that he could ever suspect. Uta spread some of the liquid on his fingers and then on Itou's ass. Just as he was about to push the first finger in, Itou pulled away slightly to look at him. "Wait. I never got your name?" He stared confused.

It made Uta smile. He really was cute. "Uta."

"Uta. Okay. I'm Itou." He relaxed again, his smile returning.

"I know, foxy, Take's told me all about you." He guided Itou to lean against his chest and, while rubbing circles on his lower back, slid the first finger in. The loud moan that escaped Itou surprised even him.

It carried to the bedroom, the water still running doing nothing to muffle it, and woke Hirako up from his light nap. All he could hear for a moment was the shower, remembering Uta had said he and Itou were going to use it. He listened carefully as another moan sounded from the bathroom. His lips curved on the corners lazily as he realized what was happening there.

Back in the bathroom, Itou kept pushing himself down greedily on the now two fingers in his ass. Uta wanted badly to fuck him right there, but that could have an unfortunate turn if one of them slipped. He didn't want his new "friend" to get hurt. With his free hand, he reached out to turn the water off. He slid his fingers out of Itou slowly, making him whimper sadly.

"I was just getting in the mood." Kuramoto pouted up at him.

"Sh, don't worry." Uta put a finger under his chin and pressed his lips to Itou's lightly. Itou noticed it was the first time Uta had actually kissed him, making him smile. "We'll take this somewhere more comfortable." Uta finished speaking and stepped out of the tub.

He wrapped a towel around his hips and held out another, a lot bigger one for Itou. It was so big, Itou put it on his shoulders and it still covered most of his body. He stepped out of the tub too, and started drying himself. Uta left for a moment, and Itou could hear him speak to Take, who Itou guessed had woken up because of them.

"What took you so long?" Take looked up at Uta as he approached the bed. With one hand he was holding the towel so it didn't fall off and with the other he reached out to ruffle Hirako's already messed up hair.

"Foxy has a really cute ass, I got distracted." Uta answered smugly.

"You should see him in a Dress Uniform." Hirako let out a breathy laugh.

"Hey, I heard that." Itou poked out his head out of the bathroom, squinting his eyes at the other two.

"I know you did." Take smiled at him. "Get over here." It was the first time Itou saw him smile like that, despite how many years they've known each other. Truth was, he'd wanted to see him like that for a long time. All that happened earlier in the alley dawned on him in that moment and he was glad that the wall separating the bathroom and the bedroom hid the blush that spread on his face.

Uta returned to the bathroom to throw his towel in the sink but he paused to look at Itou's red face. Kuramoto expected him to laugh or tease him, but he didn't. Without a word, he stroked Itou's burning cheek, the look in his eyes full of empathy. He understood what Itou felt when seeing Hirako.

Itou finished drying himself and was looking for a spot to place the damp towel. "Just throw it wherever." Uta said, but a warning _Uta, no!_ came from the bedroom and Itou opted for hanging the towel on the door rack. He knew Take didn't like messes, but it seemed like Uta was the kind of person to do it on purpose.

Uta took hold of Itou's arm and pulled him out of the small room and pushed him down on the bed. Itou made himself comfortable next to Take, who was watching them both closely. The ghoul hovered over him, as if deciding what to do next, though his grin made Itou think he already had something planned. He turned to Take and kissed his lips, just like he kissed Itou earlier, except now he ran his tongue on the lower lip as well.

"Did you hear us in the shower, Hirako?" Uta murmured. Take knew that tone, Uta had used it on him many times. Take nodded and ran his fingers through Uta's damp hair, pushing it out of his face. Itou already felt himself getting hard again.

"All I did was touch him a little... And he made such pretty noises..." They both looked at Itou, who was beginning to get impatient.

Take leaned in and kissed him, his lips slightly chapped against Itou's. Itou felt like screaming, he'd wanted this for so long. Hirako's lips moved against his slowly, taking his time. They parted and Take looked him straight in the eyes when told Uta to "Do it again."

Not wasting any time, Uta aligned his dick to Itou's and wrapped his hand around them, stroking both at the same time. It felt so good, Uta was obviously very skilled with his hands. Itou lifted his hips, gasping, trying to get more friction, but he couldn't catch a rythm with the ghoul. Take put a warm hand on his hip, coaxing him to stop moving. He touched Itou's ear with his lips and whispered to him patiently. "Relax. Let him guide you for a bit."

Kuramoto let out a shaky breath and let Uta give their movements a steady rythm, trembling under him.

"That's it, little fox, you're doing great." Uta licked his other ear, and Itou realised he had closed his eyes. Uta's palm on him was warm and firm, it felt amazing. Take's fingers were rubbing comforting little circles on his hipbones.

"Very good, Itou." He hummed, nipping on his collarbone.

Itou let out a moan and bucked his hips. "Please, just- " He caught Uta's wrist to stop him from moving. "Fuck me." His heart was beating so fast he was breathless. Hirako was right there, so warm against his side, Uta's eyes looking like flames, the red so bright and hypnotizing.

Uta let go of his dick and settled between his legs, spreading them wide, resting one of them on Hirako's hips. Take's hand grabbed the soft flesh of his thigh and squeezed it with an appreciative sigh. He kissed Itou's shoulder as Uta spread some of the lube he'd brought from the bathroom on his cock and slid in Itou easily. Kuramoto's back lifted off the bed in pleasure and he couldn't stop himself from moaning. Uta was thick, stretching him, his piercing making him writhe as it slid along his inner walls.

Uta's thrusts were so maddeningly slow the younger was losing his mind. A hand was on his dick again, he didn't know whose it was, he kept his eyes shut, his whimpers the only thing he could hear. The other two kept talking to him, but he couldn't register what it was they were saying exactly. He felt weak, he knew he was close. He opened his eyes to see that Uta was tilting his head back like he did in the alley, when Take was sucking him. He was breathtaking. He saw it was Uta's hand on him, while Take was stroking himself, already leaking. He moved his hand to take over and pump Hirako's dick, Take's mouth on his again, drinking all of Itou's whines from his lips as he felt himself come, spilling all over Uta's hand and his stomach. Uta kept pumping and fucking him through his orgasm and was close behind, filling Itou with his hot cum.

Uta pulled out of Kuramoto and sat back on his legs, licking his hand clean as he watched Take bent down so he could drag his tongue on Itou's abs, collecting all the cum there. When he was done, Uta pushed him gently on his back and lay down between his legs, taking his cock in his mouth. Gaving him a few sucks he looked up at Itou, who was staring at them both.

"Do you want to help me, Itou?" He grinned, motioning him to come close. Itou got on his hands and knees and crawled closer, taking the head of Take's dick in his mouth and sucking hard. Uta licked the shaft, running his pierced tongue along it. They were making Take moan and it made Itou feel satisfied, as he'd never felt before. Uta's lips found their way up to Itou's and he released the cock head so they could both lick it, their tongues touching.

Hirako let out a scream and came hard, Uta managing to put is lips around his cock at the last moment, catching all his come. Itou's breaths were laboured, his heart beating fast again. He'd seen so many lewd things today, he wasn't sure if it was even real anymore. Just when he was about to lay down Uta pulled off Take's dick and lifted himself to face Itou. He held his jaw, a sigh for him to open his mouth, which he did. Uta kissed him, sliding his tongue on Itou's, Take's seed moving from his mouth to his. Take watched them make out, some of his cum dripping down their chins.

 

~~

 

Uta came back from the bathroom with wet towels and busied himself cleaning the other two. Itou was already dozing off, Take's arms wrapped around him. When both Itou and Take were pretty much clean, he dropped the used towels on the floor and nestled behind Take, nuzzling his neck.

"We have to talk about this." Take murmured, running his fingers through a sleeping Itou's hair.

"Tomorrow. Don't worry." Uta draped his arm over Take and Itou. Hirako looked around at him and he kissed his lips lightly. Take wrinkled his nose. "What?"

"You stink."

"At least I took a shower today." Uta pinched his side. Take didn't even flinch, he wasn't ticklish. Uta still hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos very welcome!! <3


End file.
